Prodigy
by Princesss of no Hope
Summary: Sylar Gordon, the granddaughter of Melinda Gordon, will take you on her journey. Will there be adventure? Sure. Romance? Maybe. Just wait and see!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Prodigy Ghost whisperer **

**Chapter one:**

**The beginning**

**Hello my name is Sylar Gordon, I am the granddaughter of the Ghost Whisperer Melinda Gordon. I am now 25, but my story begins when I was just 7 years old. I was on the playground, being a kid and swinging like a superhero on my stomach. I went up into the sky, but when I flew back down there was this dainty little boy with dirt smudged on his nose.**

"**I wouldn't be doing that if I was you" His voiced cracked, a tear slid down his cheek. **

**Digging my heels into the soft rubbery ground, I hopped off the swing to go and comfort him.**

**Reaching for him, he whispered, "Don't, you probably can't touch me anyways." Shocked, I pulled my hand back, my lips going into a firm line, frustration gracing my brow. I can't comfort this boy, which is hard cause that's what I'm best at comforting. **

"**A'right then." My pigtails bouncing up and down, while I planted my bum on the railroad tie encircling the playground. My dainty lips opening up in a perky smile, my gapping teeth showing through. **

"**Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Tears glistened in his pale blue eyes when I mentioned hurting. He ran his pale hand through his dark hair.**

"**My mom, she's crying at my bed, and I-I can't help her to stop crying. I talked to her and it's like she can't hear me. I got hurt a while ago; I was swinging, like you were, I fell, and here I am." His face drooped and his eyes were foggy.**

"**So you got hurt? That's probably why your mommy is upset." His eyes focused, he focused on my face, his lips pulled up into a slanted smile, and he brushed some hair from my eyes.**

"**That's is why my mommy is upset. You're a smart little girl." I looked up at his face, I never noticed that he is older than me, maybe like nine or ten.**

"**Sylar Gordon, age 7" I thrusted my hand forward, trying to act mature with an adult handshake.**

"**Kaiden Winston, age 10" He grabbed my hand, cold electricity raced up my arm, goose bumps rose, my hair stood up. Shock must of shown on my face because Kaiden quickly pulled his hand away.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just well you're the first person who can see me, well except you grandma over there, I didn't mean to-to shock you, literally." Sure enough Grandma Mel was watching us from the bench. I looked back to Kaiden, his slanted smile was back. **

"**Sylar!" My mother chirped from the bench, her purse mounted on her arm. **

"**I've got to go! See ya around Kaiden!" I bounded off the railroad tie, skipping backwards to give wave Kaiden goodbye, but he was gone. Shocked, I stopped dead in my tracks, the wind picked up, I heard a whisper," Bye Sylar. I'll definitely see you around." **

**I turned back around only to see Grandma Mel smiling at me.**

"**That looked like a nice boy you were talking to sweetie!" Her soft eyes brightened.**

"**He is Grandma Mel." She grabbed my hand , cradling it with her soft, frail hands.**

"**I need to talk to you about something." With those few words my life became a whirlwind of craziness! But I've enjoy every moment since. **


	2. Chapter 2: NormalEh

Prodigy

Chapter 2:

Normal…..eh

~9 years later~

SLAM! My locker door nearly slammed on my finger. In rage, I swiveled on my heel, arms crossed, a scowl graced on my face. As soon as I turned, lips captured mine, melting, I couldn't help but smile. A chuckle rose from the wide chest in front of me.

"Ha, I should do this more often when you're mad." Angry again, but not as bad as before. Grimacing, I pushed Riley a little bit and leaned against my locker, looking up, way up, into Riley's bright green eyes, waiting….

" Ah, come on Sy, I was just playing around." Stone cold, I set my eyes straight at Riley.

He sighed "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry." Riley wrapped one arm around my waist, the sides of his mouth pulling up. I couldn't resist. Getting on my tippy toes , I gave him a gentle peck. Another chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"I knew you couldn't resist my good looks and charm!" Gasping , my hand rose to slap him lightly. But Riley was too fast, he grabbed my wrist and gently yanked me closer to him, Grabbing my chin, my head was tilted, my arms wrapped around his neck. We weren't making out, but we sure were giving a whole lot of gentle pecks.

"Psh! Excuse me, Sylar! I need your help!" A gentle tap hit my shoulder. I pushed Riley back a bit.

"What is it?" Riley mumbled. I looked around. Suddenly I locked eyes with a pale little girl, about 13 or 14, she was in a tube top, her bleach blonde hair up in a messy bun, make-up overdone. She looked like any poor girl who didn't get her mamma's guidance on modesty and fashion sense.

"Riley I need to get to class. See you later!" I gave him a peck on the lips, then walked down the hall way towards Biology, non-chantly turning a corner into an empty classroom.

"Hey little girl, where are you?"

"I'm right here. Geeshs! What are you blind!" Her high pitch voice pierced the quiet room, making me jump about six feet of the ground. Whirling around, I notice the girl is sitting on top of a desk.

"Okay… So what do you need help with?"

"I need you to talk to Ryan Wilberts!" She sighed, pulling her hands up to her face, dreamy eyed.

"Okay, well do you have something I can tell him to let him know for sure it's you?"

"No! I've never talked to him. I've just had the BIGGEST crush on him. It was on my bucket list to talk to him once in my lifetime. I figured since I'm still here, than this counts as my lifetime." Oh gosh. This girl is insane!

Sighing, "I'm sorry but I can't do this. There's no way that I'm not going to look like a complete and total loony."

"BUT I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" She squealed at the top of her lungs, causing the lights to flicker, sort of like Boo from monster's INC.

"Okay, OKAY! I'll do it!" She stopped screaming, and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Ha! I knew you'd do things my way!" She hopped down and started walking to the door, dragging me with her. I guess now I have to find Ryan Wilberts, the lead quarterback for our school. Great.

"So, what school did you got to, because I haven't seen you around her."

"I went to Watsonberg Middle School."

"Wa-wa-Watsonberg! How in the world did you have a crush on Ryan Wilberts, when you lived all the way in Watsonberg?"

"I saw him one time when he came to Watsonberg to play a football game, I got one look at his face, learned his name, and the rest was history."

"And then you stalk his Facebook for the next three years, Grandview hasn't played Watsonberg since three years ago." When I mentioned her stalking his Facebook, her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Okay then, well I have to get to Biology, so see you around.

'I marched away from her.

~I never did see the little girl again, it worried me a bit, but to be honest I was glad I didn't have to deal with squeaky voice. But I did meet a few more interesting people my sophomore year, but none of them would top meeting an old friend. ~

I was walking to Biology. That's kind of funny. And for once I was on time. I could feel a spirit following me, but I was ignoring it.

"Well now, I told you Sylar that I would see you around. " Shocked I whirled around, there was the boy from the playground, except he was older.

"Holey cow! What are you doing here! Why didn't you cross over?" His mouth pulled up into a slanted smile, one that was etched into my mind for nine years now!

"I wanted to see you. I never felt like I needed to crossover. There both your questions answered!" He punched my shoulder in a playful way. The bell rung. The hallways were empty, so I don't have to go find an empty classroom, I could just talk to Kaiden. I walked over to Kaiden, and threw my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug, like a girl who hasn't seen her best friend in years, which is essentially what happened.

I Whispered in his ear, "I blame you, you started all of this!" He unwrapped his arms from my waist and push me back a bit.

"Hurtful!" He pouted just a bit. Laughter filled my chest and it was hard to stifle it.

"What?"

"Your face-heh!"

"Oh so you find my face funny huh!" He grabbed my sides and started to tickle me!

"Kai-ahahaha-KAIDEN! STOP!"

"What was that? Kaiden, keep going! Okay then."

"No! Quit please! MERCY, MERCY!" The tickling eased, but Kaiden's hands stayed on my sides.

"Well I guess you got your punishmen-"His sentence was interrupted because at the exact moment I threw down my innocent face, big eyes, looking up through my lashes, the whole shindig! Caught off guard, I decided to strike. Grabbing his big hand, I pushed his pinky finger all the way down and then pushed up.

"Hey what are you doin- OW! Hey that hurts!" He started to pout again, but I shoved my hand in his face.

"He-"

"No, not that again that's what started this all!" Laughter burst from both of us. Gasping for breath I glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall. Fifteen minutes till class lets out.

"Hey I better go, class lets out in fifteen minutes, come by my house sometime, maybe we can hang."

"I might just take you up on that offer. Bye Sylar." Kaiden bent down and kissed my cheek goodbye. I hugged him, and then ran to the bathroom before the bell rang.

In the bathroom I could hear noises, like a ninja I pressed myself to the wall and snuck into the bathroom.

"Riley!" A Girl moaned from the sinks. A hundred thoughts ran through my mind at that moment. This has to be another Riley, there's more than one Riley at this school…right?

A glimpse of brown hair caught my eye, and a RED t-shirt. The same t-shirt I bought Riley for his birthday. Anger boiled in my blood. With massive amounts of courage, I stepped out of my hiding place. The girl's eyes bulged out, probably because I was giving them both my "drop dead now! "expression. Riley noticing the girl's reaction turned around meeting my stare with anger, which quickly faded to shock, then guilt.

My voiced sounded scary when I finally found voice to speak. "Why? What did I ever do to you, tha- that I deserve to be cheated on, an-and lied to!"

"Sy-"

"Save it Riley." I started to walk away, but I paused at the doorway, "If you hadn't already realized it yet, but we're through!" I ran out of the bathroom, out of the school, down the street to my house. Tears poured down my face, I didn't sob though. Fumbling with the front door key, I finally opened the door. I'm amazed I didn't break my neck going up our stairs, I must of fallen a dozen times while going up them. Flinging my door open, I flung myself on my bed, grabbing my panda bear, Ting-Ting, in the process. The first sob was released as soon as I hit my pillow. After thirty minutes or so, I felt my body being pulled over into thick arms. Resting my head on his shoulder, I shook out a heart shattering sob, fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. We sat there for hours. Once I finished crying, he grabbed my shoulders, and turned me so I could face him. He used his thumbs to wipe away my last tears, and brushed my hair from my face.

"What happened Sylar?" Concern etched on his pale face.

Sucking in my breath, I lick my lips, buying my time to figure out how to explain. "I-I found out something today…"

"Well, what did you find out?" His brows knitted up.

"My-my boy-boy", tears started to peek out of my eyes; Kaiden wrapped his arms around me.

I whispered in his ear, in a voice as small as a mouse, "My boyfriend cheated on me…..with my best friend." I could feel his chest expand as he sucked in his breath.

"It's over, no one can hurt you now, no one…"Exhausted, my eye lids started to droop, and my head dropped to Kaiden's chest. Then blackness consumed me.

*Everything mentioned in this chapter that is a Worldwide logo, name, Etc. is not owned by me and All Rights are Reserved to the responsible owner.*

Hey guess what guys! Y'all just witnessed my longest chapter yet, written by myself! :D enjoy!


End file.
